This invention relates in general to packaging machinery and deals more particularly with improved machines for wrapping individual articles of a flat stick-like nature, as for example, sticks of gum or the like.
The development of the improved automatic high speed apparatus and methods for feeding gum to wrapping machines has created the need for improved compatible high speed stick wrapping and packaging apparatus. Gum stick wrapping machines heretofore available have generally utilized reciprocating transfer mechanism which imposes some limitation on the ultimate speeds attainable by such machines. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved single stick wrapping machines utilizing rotary wrapping and conveying mechanism and wherein sticks are wrapped while being conveyed at high speed to a collection point, where wrapped sticks are or may be grouped as required, for further packaging.